


An Afternoon

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hanging Out, Mutual Pining, Shyness, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: A working title.Knuckle invites you to hang out with him, Shoot, and the boys in town. Meanwhile, Shoot is having a really difficult time not keeping his eyes on you. You're just trying to not be the same way, just as lovesick.
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	An Afternoon

For what you felt was the fifth time, you check your phone, re-confirming the general area you were suppose to meet your friends at. You were invited to spend the day with them in town, and even if it was a good walk from where you were staying, of course you couldn't refuse the invitation. Especially on a beautiful day like today, you were excited to be getting out of your home. You were so nervous though.

When you reach town, you spot a certain pompadoured delinquent, along with another close friend standing beside him, and two younger, unfamiliar boys sitting on a bench nearby. You make your way to them excitedly. The delinquent notices you right away when he turns at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"_____!" Knuckle exclaims, as you automatically throw your arms around his neck for a loving hug. Of course he returns it, giving your body a comforting squeeze. Nothing but happy smiles and greetings between you both.

Shoot stands a little behind him, watching intently, yet happily as Knuckle introduces you to the boys. They're both kind toward you as you bow to both of them politely, being taken back by how undoubtedly welcoming they were. He notices your dress right away, which hugged against you nicely, as his eyes linger without thinking. It looked new. He had never seen you in it before. His hand grips a tad at his side when his mind wanders away from him, scolding himself for staring. 

After introducing yourself to Gon and Killua, the group of friends make their way to the little restaurant nearby. The boys lead naturally with Knuckle, Shoot, and you following close behind them. 

"Hi, Shoot!" He turns his attention to you, actually surprised to find you walking beside him. He should have said hello first. Curse him for getting shy now. But of course, he can't help to smile warmly down at you with his own happy greeting. 

"Hi, _____." His thoughts go back to when Knuckle gave you a hug. He wishes he could hug you as well. Now wouldn't be a good time though. 

An awkward silence falls in between you and him for a moment. Shoot told himself he needed to speak up.

"You...look _great_." 

You look up quickly, noticing how Shoot was smiling down at you, and felt as if your face caught on fire. A bashful grin spread across your face as you try your hardest not to look away from him. "Oh...thank you!" Your eyes flickered to his own during the sentence, but you couldn't help avoiding his gaze anyway. 

\--

The restaurant wasn't too crowded, but as your group is seated into the last available booth in the building, you definitely felt a little cramped. The booth was on the bigger side, to fit three people on each side of it. If you took your seat with the youngest boys, with the oldest on their own side, everyone would fit, no problem. _Instead_ , you get pulled into the side opposite of Gon and Killua's by Knuckle, issuing you to sit between him and Shoot.

"Are you sure about this, Knuckle? I can sit beside Gon so I won't make you and Shoot uncomfortable." You were quite unsure about the idea, even if you were completely comfortable with sitting sandwiched between them. It would be embarrassing to say and admit out loud though.

"Nah, it's fine! Don't worry!" Knuckle assures you that you are in no one's space, his smile being infectious as you return your own to him.

Shoot can't help to stare down at you as he watches you place your small bag in the little space between you and Knuckle, which makes you scoot just a bit closer to him. You were quick to look up at him, still smiling even when you shyly ask, "I-I'm not too close to you, am I?" Shoot shakes his head nervously and assures you that you aren't at all, feeling quite warm all of a sudden. He really doesn't mind you being close at all. It was nice. Sitting so close together. Even though you both sit close together regardless of anytime you hang out. He would have to watch his right arm though, as he could easily bump your left accidentally.

During lunch, everyone carries on in content conversations while respectfully digging into their meals. The boys get to know you as they encouraged you to answer questions they had about yourself, one of the biggest ones being if you were a Nen user like the men at the table were. To Gon's surprise, you shake your head and laugh nervously, meekly stating that you didn't have any special talents such as that. Gon assures you that you don't have to use Nen in order to be talented. Shoot silently agreed with the boy's statement with a nod, adding in his thoughts how you shouldn't say such things about yourself. Knuckle exclaims that out loud for himself, as if he read his friend's mind. Killua doesn't speak as much as Gon does, but listens just as enthusiastically when you answer all of his questions one by one. 

As Shoot takes his time to listen to you speak, his eyes linger on you. From your sweet facial features, his gaze trails down to your dress again. He can't help to be deep in thought as he stares at the soft fabric. You did look rather pretty today, like any other day he had seen you. His eyes flick back up to your face when you suddenly laugh at a comment Killua made. Shoot's cheeks burned at his heating thoughts when he spots your joyful smile, along with the tantalizing hint of cleavage at the dress' neckline below. Something he _really_ took a liking to. Bad. Shoot scolds himself again as he takes a bigger drink of his glass of water than needed. 

A soft call of his name, paired with a touch to his arm, makes him faintly jump in surprise. Luckily, you didn't notice it. Your left hand is careful against his clothed arm as he is quick to turn when he returns his glass to its spot on the table. A confused "Hm?" leaves him as he looks into your eyes. You were so close to him, he felt like heat was radiating from his body. His thoughts dared to wander again at the hand still holding him until you speak over them. 

"What is your favorite dessert?" His bare eyebrow quirks at the unexpected question. "Everyone's in a heated discussion on what the best dessert is, and I wanted to ask you what your favorite was," you giggled. You were right, as Shoot glances up to see Knuckle arguing with a couple of kids over sweets so distractedly. He couldn't help to hum deep laughs at the predicament, trying to think of an answer to your question. It was a difficult choice for him, to your amusement.

\--

The small group of friends walked off the newfound energy through the town. Gon and Killua are in front of you just an inch, going on about the different places they've been in the area, as Knuckle and Shoot follow a space behind you.

A sudden gasp leaves Gon when you tell him that you've never been into most of the stores here before. "You've never been? Even living so close to the city? You _have_ to see it!" Gon excitedly grasps your hand in his to lead you to a huge novelty store close by, telling you how much he wanted to show you the toys Killua and him got there once before. You stumble just a bit at his picked up pace, but were quick to steady yourself.

Knuckle raises his eyebrow, peeking over at his friend walking beside him. He definitely notices him staring at the woman walking in front of him intently. Focused entirely on a certain something. The man can't help to smirk. 

"Oi. Are you starin' at _____'s ass?"

A startled grunt escapes Shoot's mouth at the teasing question.

Knuckle can't help to chuckle at the man's face, eyes wide and cheeks pink from embarrassment. Shoot now stares partly into the ground, keeping his lingering eyes off of you, and your behind, for the rest of the trip in a fit of guilt. You turn to look back at the two, tilting your head in confusion while smiling. They never failed to make you laugh when you were with them. You can only imagine what they were on about.

The store was fairly big, filled with heaps of items: Plush toys, candy, and all kinds of collectables. Even clothes, jewelry, and various body care products filled some of the areas. It was one of those "little bit of everything" kind of places, which you loved. 

Upon entering, you take your time exploring as everyone separates into their own path through the store. Gon is on the search of the gasha toys him and his best friend got one day, as Killua and Knuckle look around at various treats in the candy section. There was so much to look at, you felt worried that you were lost, caught up in the body care department. Until you spot a curious Shoot looking at nothing in particular an isle over. You were quick to go to him.

"Oh, there you are!" you say with a relieved sigh. "I was worried that I lost everyone."

Shoot glances over with a slight smile. He wasn't sure of what to say, but he keeps his eye on you, keeping close to him as to not get lost again. In another fallen moment of silence, him and you both enjoy walking around the plush toys and home decor isles in wonder. His grin grows wider when you point out specific candles and other smelly things you found. It was fun figuring out what scents you enjoyed together. Maybe he should take a mental note at that necklace you keep eyeing close by though.

Gon is suddenly calling your name from afar while hurrying to you both. "We found the toys we wanted to show you! C'mon!" He grabs your arm in excitement to carry you away hurriedly. You quickly give an apologetic look back to Shoot as he leads you toward another part of the store. The man couldn't help to laugh at the scene. 

Killua and Gon both are nothing but giddy smiles when you open your chocolate to retrieve the little figure inside. You couldn't help to be giddy yourself, staring at the figure in wonder. It wasn't the rarest figure, as Killua explained how his friend got it first try, but you cherish it nonetheless. The handheld robot is placed in one of the inside pockets of your bag safely to keep onto. A momento of the sweet new friends you've made today.

As you search for Knuckle close to the entrance of the store, Shoot was the last to leave, making an impulse purchase, which ended up being a good choice as he told himself. He hides the small box by imprinting it into his hand, to make sure he doesn't lose it. More importantly, to hide it from you. He catches up to the group in no time.

\--

A little ways away, you are the first one to spot a cute little ice cream parlor after leaving the toy store. With some gathered bravery, you ask the younger boys if you could buy them all a treat. They were rather quick to take you up on that offer, which made you grin happily. You weren't taking no for an answer, as you lead the whole group into the building. The oldest boys follow you three as if they were babysitters. 

All five of you sit together comfortably on some benches outside to enjoy the fresh, cool air as well as your dessert cups. Gon leans over past Shoot to thank you with a hint of chocolate cream on the corner of his smile. The only one who didn't get ice cream was Shoot, sipping away at his iced coffee in silence beside you. He wouldn't let you pay for him, and Knuckle outright refused on the offer as well, which made you a little bummed. You even tried to politely press, but you understood why they refused your offers. The men didn't want you spending your money. They really did appreciate your offer regardless. 

As you take a scoop of ice cream into your mouth, you get lost in your thoughts, staring at nothing in particular. A wave of sadness hit you so suddenly.

"Is something wrong?"

You turn to Shoot in a blink, taking a moment to stare into his concerned eyes above you as you swallow your food politely. Even though he looked worried about you, he was quite cute. Like he always was. Realizing that he was asking you if you were alright, you quietly tell him, "Oh, I'm okay. Nothing's wrong." He continues to look down at you, to your embarrassment, as you continue to eat away at your dessert. You couldn't help to grow hot under his gaze.

Shoot wasn't staring at you eating, though he'd catch your face in the corner of his eye. You did look cute enjoying your ice cream. He caught himself staring down at your legs beside his own. Even though the dress was long enough to cover you respectfully, the flowy skirt of the dress rose up and splayed out when you sat on the bench, showing quite a bit of your thighs. Your skin looked so soft there. Shoot had to scold himself yet again, trying to focus on his cold drink instead. Bad! Bad. Why did his mind do this to him so much?

The man glances up at your face once more out of reflex, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. You were trying to politely lick your lips, but the slightest spot of cream was still on your mouth. Shoot couldn't help to laugh warmly.

With a soft call of your name, you look up at Shoot with all your attention. "Hm?" You notice him smiling ever so gently, which makes you do the same. "What is it?"

Before you knew it, Shoot brought his right hand up to your face. His thumb swipes against the bottom edge of your lower lip. The action leaves you breathless. Not necessarily by how sudden it was, but just how tender the action was to begin with. Just enough pressure to take away whatever he was getting off of your lip. Now all you could hear was your deafening heartbeat. At least until Shoot spoke.

"You...had some on your face," he explains, amused.

"O-Oh...thank you," is all you could reply, turning your attention back to your food. For now, that was the most interesting thing in the world for you, as you refused to look back up at Shoot with your now flushed face. What you didn't know was that you might have seen the same thing if you did, as he was about to give out on the spot with such a bold, intimate action. All you could think about was Shoot rubbing his thumb across your bottom lip. Then to his hand cupping your face. Your thoughts lingered so wildly, you thought you were close to passing out.

When you finish your treat, you take a deep breath to calm your nervousness. Then, you grab Shoot's attention by a small call of his name. You're eager to show him something, which he can't help to grin at you for as you pick up your grocery bag from the store. "I bought us snacks!" From a glimpse into the bag he could spot a few boxes of chocolates and candy, maybe even some chips. He lets out a quiet, tender 'Aw...' before he of course thanks you. You pick out the pink box of strawberry pocky to open up and share with him. Now he couldn't say no to you spending money on him, but how could he with the sweet gesture? Shoot enjoyed doing things like this with you.

Now, Shoot and you sit together plucking out strawberry covered treats from the box one by one, just enjoying each other's company. The only time he would grab himself one is whenever you would hold the box to him though. He didn't want to be rude and just reach out for one himself. After about a third of the box was eaten, you look up at him with a sudden fallen look.

"Shoot, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"...Um..." He patiently waits for you to ask you question, but definitely notices how you're having trouble finding your words. The feeling of nervousness hit him at whatever you were planning to ask.

Knuckle chimes in before you could even say another word.

"Oi, Shoot. Morel just told us we need to get going soon," he explained to the group. "He wants to talk to us about something." Oh no, did they really have to leave so soon? You couldn't help the almost silent whine that leaves you in ache. Shoot and the others had to leave for work, and you didn't want them to. How selfish, you thought. At least you weren't the only one saddened by the abrupt news, it seemed. Gon expressed it out loud for you.

\--

It was time for everyone to go their separate ways, to your disappointment. You wanted to keep spending the quality time with your good friends. Even though you were sad, you understood. Their work as hunters never left a day off. 

As you say your goodbyes to the two younger boys, telling them how nice it was to finally meet them, Knuckle goes to leave without Shoot, to your confusion. Gon and Killua head their own way together, wherever it is they needed to be. You turn to step closer to Shoot after a wave to the younger boys. 

"Aren't you leaving with Knuckle?" you asked with a frown. 

"I wanted to ask if you would like to be walked home." You stare up at him, eyes widened a bit in surprise. As you tell him how out of the way it is for him, all he does is smile. "No, not at all." The way he told you that made your heart skip in your chest. You couldn't help to smile back.

\--

The walk back to your home was relaxing, every now and then chatting with your good friend about anything that would come to mind. Even though it was dark and a bit cooler out, it was nice enough to bare through. You couldn't help to hug an arm to yourself as you shivered. The other hand, however, would be left at your side, a ghost of a brush against Shoot's pinky, not even realizing it.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," you admit. "I'm fine though."

"I would offer you a jacket, but..." Shoot's voice trailed off, lifting his right arm a little, only for you to be amused. You appreciated the thought. You never have seen him wear a coat, let alone casual clothes, now that you look at him. He always wore the same outfit. Maybe since it's comfortable to work and travel in. You end up staring at the top of his clothed chest, wondering what he would look like in just jeans and a t-shirt, before he spoke up.

"...Oh, what were you wanting to ask me?" When you look up at his face, he adds, "You were going to ask me something earlier, before you were interrupted."

"...Oh! Right. Uhm..." It was still difficult for you to get the words out, even more now that it was just to and Shoot completely alone. He was still as patient as ever, waiting quietly for your question. It took you a moment to do so, even mumbling how much of a weird question it would sound.

"...Do I look...okay?" 

Shoot was taken back by the question, having to quirk his eyebrow at you. What did you mean by that? Of course you looked okay. You looked even more than that. He wish he could tell you himself, if he weren't too shy to. All he could ask was what he asked himself in his head. "What do you mean?"

Your head fell a little as you spoke, still shying away from your words. "I was...so nervous about today. Meeting Gon and Killua, and wearing this out for the first time. Which both are just fine! I love this outfit. I just...I got too self-conscious, I practically forced myself away from the mirror after getting so worried about how I looked. Then I heard Knuckle laughing with you behind me while were walking, I kept over thinking how much I looked, and..." Your voice sadly trails off.

"Did you... You really thought Knuckle and I were making fun of you behind your back?" he had to ask you, with the most concerned, hurt tone you've ever heard him in. All you could do was confirm in a sad nod. "Of course not! We would _never_ do that to you. Knuckle was actually making fun of me..." Now his voice trails off. If he told you just what he poked fun at him for, surely he would embarrass himself. Hopefully you wouldn't ask for an explanation. 

Shoot stays quiet. Along with you, sadly stuck in the now awkward silence. Truthfully, he was very much hurt by your assumptions. He could not believe you would think such a thing from him, or Knuckle, he added to his thought. Oh, he could easily tell you everything he ever thought about you to try and make you see yourself through his own eyes...if he were brave enough. Not really knowing what to say, along with battling himself over your own personal battle. He could understand being self-conscious, since he felt such emotions sometimes. Through his acts more than his appearance. Still, he felt bad. You shouldn't feel that way, he tells himself, once again.

Before he could gather the courage to speak, you end up telling him, "I'm so sorry for venting to you. This...just happens a lot...and I trust you, so that's why I..." You mumble under your breath a frustrated, " _Ugh_ , this is embarrassing. What a stupid thing to ask," which Shoot actually picked up. 

"You should never feel that way," Shoot finally spoke up, abruptly. "You are a _very_ pretty woman."

The man turns his face away from you before you could look at him. He was avoiding your shy, surprised gaze. You end up turning your face away just like he did, being at a loss for words. All you could do was let out an almost silent thank you. Both of you were radiating heat, even if you were walking so close together. His fingers almost brushing against your own once more, so lightly to never notice it. You suddenly felt you were walking way too close.

\--

When you both focus you attention on the sidewalk quietly, you finally spot the apartment building you were walking to. Shoot follows you to your front door politely. Now, the two of you stand in front of each other rather shyly.

"Thank you so much for walking me home."

"It's no trouble at all."

Shoot couldn't help to think that this was the perfect opportunity to give you the present he bought you. Until you suddenly wrap your arms slowly around his torso. He actually jumped at the sudden contact, his heart beating faster so quickly. 

"...Thank you, Shoot."

That was all you could say, with a shake.

Shoot carefully slides his arm around your back, his arm above your left shoulder, placing his hand on top of your head to pet it soothingly. He let you stay in the embrace for as long as you wanted, pressing you softly against his chest for comfort. Eventually, he allowed himself to lean his face on the very top of your forehead, breathing deeply. Your hair smelled nice. It was so soft, too. 

The man actually felt you smile just a bit through his clothes. He couldn't help to smile along with you. 

Both of you could stay like this forever, if possible.

For what felt like hours, you and him finally pull away quite reluctantly. You were brave enough to look up into his eyes, barely smiling, and feeling incredibly warm. The equally warm, kind gaze he was giving you was breathtaking. Shoot was happy. Sadly, he tells you a soft, "Goodnight, _____." You tell him the same as you unlock your front door to retreat to your apartment. He doesn't turn to leave until you shut the door fully. 

It was lonely on the way back, but Shoot couldn't help the content feeling in his chest. He stops suddenly when he notices at his right hand in the fold of his clothing. 

At first, his eyes blinked in realization. He forgot his gift. He shrugs it off, continuing his long walk to his teacher's place. Sadly, he has to bring his focus back to his work. He will just show you what he bought later on. At a more appropriate time.

Shoot was just happy he could see you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure where I was going with this story. I've had this on my notepad app for almost a year, and just kept writing until I felt like it needed to have an end. ❤ I ended up getting attached to the thought of being friends with Knuckle and Shoot and meeting Gon and Killua. Squeezing into a booth with all four of them to eat, specifically.
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone. 💓


End file.
